1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a more simplified, intuitive method and means for selecting programs for execution in a computer system. More particularly, the invention in one aspect is intended to permit less sophisticated users of personal computers (PCs) an easier, less intimidating mechanism for selecting between programs for execution in a multi-tasking environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been made over the years, particularly in the personal computer marketplace, to simplify the use of computers. For example, computer programs called graphical user interfaces such as WINDOWS (Trademark of Microsoft Corporation) have been introduced to make the use of the computer easier. Instead of getting things done by typing in cryptic keyboard commands, the user merely "points" a mouse to an object on the computer screen and "clicks" the mouse button.
In one typical WINDOWS environment, an IBM (Trademark of International Business Machines Corp.) PS1 (TM) is turned on, DOS (disk operating system) will "boot up," a DOS prompt appears on the monitor screen, "WIN" is typed and enter key is pressed to load WINDOWS into the computer memory and a Program Manager screen or "window" with icons identifying available applications appears on the monitor screen.
By pointing to and clicking the mouse on an available program icon shown on the Program Manager window, a first program corresponding to the icon is started and is said to be "running." A window of the first program is superimposed on the Program Manager window. By subsequently clicking on part of the Program Manager "window" and other icons several programs can be started and begin running, each having a window superimposed upon the window of the previously started program. The program having its window on "top" of all the others will be identified herein as the "active" program (or "active and running" program since it is obviously running) and as having "focus."
Although this arrangement has been introduced to simplify use of a personal computer, it is still intimidating and difficult to use to many beginning users and problems still exist for beginners when several programs are running concurrently. For example, the need to make the active program window as large as possible (preferably full screen) makes it difficult for beginners to find and access the Program Manager Screen to switch to another task. Also various "folders" must be opened and closed. What is needed is a natural interface to make the PC easier, more intuitive to use so that a new user can quickly become productive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an even more simplified method and means for initiating the operation of a computer, to start programs running and to switch between programs. The present invention is particularly useful to beginning users of personal computers and is a significant time saver for even sophisticated users.
Two major customer groups for which the present invention will be particularly helpful are members of the American Association of Retired persons, many of whom have not had extensive experience with personal computers, and office and retail store personnel who use only a few applications in their work.